


[Fanart: Fire Emblem x Splatoon] YOU'RE A KID NOW YOU'RE A SQUID NOW

by fishupie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Splatoon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishupie/pseuds/fishupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squid kid squid kid squid kid<br/>I wish my title didn't have to be so proper but I wanted to let people know its fanart and not words to prevent disappointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart: Fire Emblem x Splatoon] YOU'RE A KID NOW YOU'RE A SQUID NOW

**Author's Note:**

> I got Splatoon last month and I have fallen into Squid Hell  
> I also really like Fire Emblem, so guess what happened :0)

RYOUMA AND MARX!!!!! look more like Squid Teens tbh. Well they are older so :^)

 

EVERYONE SING WITH ME YOU'RE A KID NOW YOU'RE A SQUID NOW have i met the word count quota


End file.
